Captured in the Darkness
by J and K Forever
Summary: Kim is kidnapped and held captive by a secret organization. Will she ever be free? What do they want with her? Is her future soul- mate nearby? Read to find out! Kick in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It**

**AN: I deleted this story because I wanted to write it differently. **

**Now Captured in the Darkness is back :) I am happy with the final product now. Please Review :)**

* * *

**Captured in the Darkness**

**The Prologue: Part One**

* * *

_Kim Crawford is a beautiful, blonde girl with chocolate, brown eyes and a great personality. She is talented in singing, karate, and gymnastics. She is loved by her parents, siblings, friends, and teachers. And she is intelligent and magnificent in every way imaginable._

_It was yesterday when she had been showing her youngest brother named Nathan Crawford how to ride his new bicycle without training wheels in the park adjacent to the school: Seaford High School. Both she and her older sister named Megan Crawford were helping Nathan. That's all Kim remembers before everything went black and she disappeared without a trace. _

_Something has happened to Kim. She vanished out of thin air one day and not even she knows how or why it happened. Everyone is worried. What exactly happened to Kim that warm, sunny afternoon at the park? Slowly, she is able to put the pieces together and solve the puzzle. _

* * *

"My head hurts." Kim whispered, squinting her eyes in pain as she gently rubbed the top of her crown, "I thought I was at the park with Megan and Nathan?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room. The first thing that caught her eye was the size of the room. It was incredibly small; almost like a jail cell, but without any metal bars. It was dimly lit in there too; just one, plain, yellow chandelier dangled from overhead. The floor was made of an icy cold metal-like material. She shivered, noticing her bare feet. Her socks and shoes were gone and she was seated on the floor with her back against a jet, black painted wall. As a matter of fact she was surrounded by four black walls with no windows and one iron door in front of her.

"Where am I?!" she panicked, leaping up on her feet and desperately trying to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Someone had locked her inside this place. "This has to be some kind of sick dream. This is a nightmare!" Kim pinched her arm in hopes it would cause her to wake up. In dreams there is no pain, but she had unfortunately experienced pain.

"Ouch!" she shouted, pinching herself too hard, indicating that this was no dream. "What's going on?!" She started banging on the door this time, making a loud noise. Surely someone would hear her cries and assist her. "Megan?! Nathan?!... Anybody?" Kim plopped back down on the ground, drawing her legs up near her chest and hugging her knees. Her heart was pounding out of control and her hands and feet were in a cold sweat. What has happened?

"You're awake I see." a male voice echoed through the room, coming from a radio attached to the ceiling. Kim nearly jumped out of her skin the moment the strange voice began speaking.

"Who are you?!" she yelled, angrily, "Why am I here?! What do you want with me?!"

"Well, you certainly have a lot of questions." the voice sounded amused, "You can call me Jack."

"How did I get here? Why can't I remember anything?" Kim demanded.

There was no response. Uncomfortable silence enveloped the room like a rain storm as she remained on her feet with her fists bawled up tightly. Whoever this Jack was, she had all the intensions in the world to punch him; make him pay for further confusing her. What was going on?

Suddenly, the iron-like door opened and a tall, teenaged guy with shiny brown hair and a tan complexion appeared before her. And the world outside the dark room that she was trapped in was glowing with a bright, green color. It was so bright, at first, she had to shield her eyes for a few seconds until she adjusted to her new surroundings.

_Just as soon as my eyes adjust to this creepy light, I'm going to bust that Jack in the face. I'm practically itching to knock him down so that I can run. There has to be some way out of this strange place and I'm on a mission to find it. Watch out Jack. You picked the wrong girl to mess with. Come on, just a few more seconds and you're going get it bad!_

Kim opened her eyes, standing in defense mode with her fists drawn, but Jack wasn't there anymore. Slowly, she ventured out of the cold, dark cell she had been inside and found herself in a larger room with better lighting. This room looked like an average living room. There was a TV set, brown coffee table, creamy-colored couch, burgundy curtains, and a nice looking window. But where did that green light come from and where did it leave to? More importantly, where was Jack? Kim has some unfinished business to settle with him.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Captured in the Darkness**

**Part Two**

* * *

_Previously on Captured in the Darkness: Kim wakes up in a mysterious, dark room with a headache. Nothing makes any sense to her. Just a few moments ago she was at the park with her brother and sister and now she's here. And to make things worse, there is a mysterious guy that keeps showing up._

* * *

"Where did you go?!" Kim yelled, "I have a bone to pick with you!"

Once again, there was no answer, which only angered her even more. The living room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop, so Kim took her rage out on the TV set by running up to its 42'' screen and kicking it until the black screen shattered into a million shards. Instantly, the TV fell backwards against the wall, ripping some creamy-colored wallpaper along with it as it collapsed to the floor.

"Jack, did you hear that crash?! When I find you, that'll be your face!" Kim shouted.

"Are you sure about that?" Jack smirked, casually walking into the living room, "I know everything about you, Kim. You can't beat me."

"How could you know one thing about me? Who told you my name? What do you want with me? Where's Megan and Nathan?" she growled.

The tall, teenage boy refused to answer her questions. If he had given her the information that she wanted, Kim would've have figured out what was happening to her and that would've been bad for him. Jack had specific orders to keep her confused and in the dark. If she found out anything about this, Jack would be in trouble with the head leader, Rudy Gillespie.

"What's the matter? You do have a tongue in that mouth of yours, don't you? Why can't you speak?" Kim demanded.

Jack had a tiny radio in his ear, feeding him information from Rudy and sometimes, his friends, Jerry and Milton. The gang were connected through these small, radio transmissions so they could keep this whole thing a secret from the kidnapped victim; in this case: Kim Crawford. They also had hidden cameras all over the building.

"Take her down and bring her to the laboratory." Rudy stated into the radio. Jack rubbed his ear while gazing at one of the cameras in the ceiling. That was his way of indicating to the others that he heard the orders without Kim discovering that he was communicating with them.

Suddenly, Jack charged towards her, but she didn't run. Kim had been waiting for the perfect moment to attack him. Ever since she first heard his voice in the other room, she played out how she was going to make him pay in her mind. Kim wanted to riddle his gorgeous, tan skin with blue and purple bruises; maybe knock out a tooth. Nobody tries to intimidate and endanger her without a fight.

Jack had no intensions of hitting her, but she certainly wanted to make him hurt. Kim threw her fist smack dab in the middle of his face, which he easily dodged and quickly grasped her wrist. It would've been all over for her if she hadn't kicked him hard in his left oblique, sending pain shooting through his body. His hand automatically released her, giving her the chance to punch him in the nose.

"Now tell me where I'm at." Kim snarled, knocking him backwards on the floor. A small stream of red blood flowed from his right nostril and dripped into the palm of his hand. He would've been amazed at her skill, if he weren't so angry at that moment.

"I'll never tell you anything." Jack growled, leaping back onto his feet.

"Oh, I see that you crave more suffering." Kim hissed.

"What pain? I feel great." he replied, twisting his arm around her neck and slamming her against his chest. Kim's hands quickly latched onto his large muscles and dug her fingers into his warm flesh, but he didn't budge.

"I-I can't breathe!" Kim gasped for oxygen, "I can't breathe, Jack!"

"You're talking, so you're breathing fine." he answered, dragging her backwards into a dark hallway.

"Let go of me!" she screamed in horror as the darkness completely enveloped her. At this point, Kim couldn't see anything and she couldn't move. As much as she hated to admit it, she was terrified. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck were raised up and her chest felt extremely tight.

_He's stronger than me and I can't stop him! Seriously, what in the freaking world is going on?! Is he going to rape me? NO! He can't do that! I won't allow him to do that...What if I can't stop him? After he hurts me, he's probably going to take my life! I can't give up! I have to fight until the end._

While in the darkness, Kim seen the outline of a rectangle, glowing at the end of the hallway. It was another metal door she discovered once Jack opened it, revealing a blinding, white light. She squinted her eyes tightly as they entered this new room.

"You have her. Excellent." she heard an unfamiliar male voice, "Put her right here."

"Yes, Sir." Jack responded, dragging Kim towards a long, skinny bed.

"Yo, Rudy, are we going to do the usual?" another unfamiliar, male voice asked.

"Yes, Jerry." the first male replied, sounding annoyed.

Kim finally opened her eyes and looked at everybody in the room. There was three guys and one girl: Rudy, Jerry, Milton, and Lindsey. Kim wondered why this girl was even here, but it didn't matter because, just having one unfamiliar female in the room made her relax a little bit.

"If you know what's best for you, don't move." Jack ordered Kim, finally releasing her.

"Please, tell me what's happening." Kim replied, slumped over on the floor, her eyebrows were furrowed in anxiety, "Are you people going to hurt me?"

"No more questions!" Rudy snapped, "Take a seat."

_Why do they want me to sit on this bed? It has straps attached to it! There's no way I'm listening to them! Obviously they want to hurt me! And I'm pretty sure that Jack wants to hurt me more than the others do since I bloodied his nose a little while earlier. I have no idea how they plan on torturing me, but I'm definitely not sticking around to find out._

Kim fooled them into believing she was obedient. Just as soon as she sat down, she jumped across the hard mattress and landed on her feet on the opposite side of the what appeared to be a hospital-like room. And then, Kim made a mad dash for the metal door, but it wouldn't open! She started beating the door with her fists until her knuckles become red.

"Keep punching the door, Kim. I control everything in this room, including you." Rudy laughed, "There's nowhere to escape."

"And I warned you not to move." Jack added, rather harshly.

Her head leaned against the cold metal as regret and fear flooded her mind. Kim didn't see no way out of this, yet underneath all her despair, she refused to be treated this way. Kim had always been a fighter, so why run away now? She turned to face them with her fists drawn.

"Look at that idiot." Lindsey growled, "She thinks that she can take down all five of us even though she couldn't fight off Jack alone."

"I don't care how useless it is for me to fight all of you at once, but I am NOT going to let you hurt me!" Kim shouted, confidently.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Captured in the Dark**

**Part Three**

* * *

_Previously on Captured in the Dark: Kim meets her captor, Jack and his gang of ruffians. None of them seem nice; not even the only female of the group, Lindsey. At first, Kim feels defeated, but then she re-gains her strength and decides to fight for her life. _

_Before her father died nearly a decade ago, the one thing he taught her was to always be strong and cautious. Now that Kim thinks about it, why would a father be encouraging his six year-old daughter to be cautious? That isn't exactly something every dad says to their little girls. He spoke as if he knew he was going to die soon. Mr. Crawford wanted to make sure his little Kimmy was prepared for something. _

* * *

Kim ran towards the center of the gang, kicking Lindsey in the stomach. Now she had a path out of the human circle they had her trapped in. She hurried to the opposite side of the room and turned around to face her new threat. The guys were directly in front of her by now and Jack was the first person to attack. Instead of punching Kim, he attempted to grab her arm, but she blocked him with her wrist and smashed her other fist into face, knocking him backwards.

"What are you guys waiting for?! Bring her back to the bed already!" Rudy yelled.

"I'm afraid of her." Milton whimpered, "Look what she did to Jack and Lindsey." Blood was dripping down Jack's cheek after Kim's ring cut him.

"Yeah, and they are our best fighters besides you, Rudy." Jerry added, hiding behind Milton, "Why don't you fight her?"

"I didn't think that I had to since the four of you were teaming up on her!" Rudy shouted, running towards Kim like a maniac with his fists drawn.

"Get away from me!" Kim screamed, dodging his punch and kicking him in the gut. Fists were flying as Rudy gradually began pushing her back.

_He's trying to get me pinned against the wall. Not going to happen! I'll give him one hard kick between the legs. I got him! Now I have to find a way out of here. Wow, I'm lucky that two of the guys aren't as tough as I assumed they were and that brunette girl is a joke. There's still hope for me after all._

Rudy tumbled to the ground, crying in misery. This was a technique her late father had taught her. Kim still remembers him telling it to her: 'When the going gets tough, aim for the target. It makes them fall every time.' She really didn't know if this method worked, though. She never had to use it until now.

Kim noticed a window and rushed towards it with all the power that she could muster, but Jack was right behind her, snatching her by the waist and pulling her backwards. She didn't stop fighting. Being caught only encouraged her to fight harder.

_Wow. This girl is like the female version of the terminator. It's good that she just doesn't give up, but I feel so bad for her. I know how she feels. Confused. Lost. Terrified. And in some ways, helpless. Kim has no idea what she has inherited from her father. I wish that I could tell her that I'm not going to hurt her, but Rudy wants us to keep her in the dark; make her think that we're going to hurt her. He always seems to go overboard in these types of situations. It's a wonder that Rudy doesn't accidentally hurt her. [Jack's thoughts]_

Kim struggled in Jack's strong grasp, trying her best to strike him even with her back turned to him, but it was difficult for her. And she was losing her breath quickly from all the fighting she had done. She didn't want to show Jack her weakness, but the dwindling strength she had left told the truth without words. Kim was exhausted and her muscles were burning like a thousand sun balls. All she wanted was a glass of cold water, but that wasn't happening anytime soon; probably would never happen.

"You better let me go before I kick you where it hurts!" Kim shouted at the gorgeous brunette.

"Shut up already!" Rudy yelled, managing to get back up on his feet, "I'm going to make you pay for that! I'm still in pain!"

"It serves you right!" Kim replied, loudly, "I'm definitely going to kick you there again!"

"Why you little..." Rudy growled under his breath, charging towards Kim and slapping her across the face.

"Rudy!" Jack exclaimed, dropping her, clearly he felt disgusted in how violent his leader had treated Kim. And it wasn't just any slap, it was with full force, leaving a red handprint on the side of her face. Kim stared at the ground after the initial impact, groaning in pain as an intense, stinging sensation traveled through her cheek.

"Zip it, Jack." Rudy snarled, "Take her over there."

He did as he was commanded and dragged Kim to the bed like a rag doll. This time she didn't fight him because, she was in so much pain at the moment.

"Lay down." Jack practically whispered.

"You're being too soft!" Rudy yelled, stomping towards the bed and slamming Kim down against the mattress by her shoulders.

"Stop!" Kim screamed, "Get away from me!"

"Why are you guys just standing there? Help me!" Rudy barked orders. He was having a difficult time holding her against the bed.

Lindsey had pure joy on her face while she strapped Kim's right arm down. She made sure the restraint was very tight because, she was still upset at Kim for knocking her down and causing her stomach to ache. The thick, black leather strap was cutting deep into Kim's flesh.

"That's too tight." Jack warned Lindsey as he buckled Kim's left arm down, "Her arm will turn purple and go numb if you don't loosen that."

"The idiot deserves it." Lindsey hissed, grabbing a handful of Kim's blonde hair and forcing her to look at her. Tears were forming in Kim's terrified, brown eyes as she stared at the evil glare Lindsey was giving her.

"Jack's right. You're going to cut her circulation off." Milton added, securing Kim's right leg down.

"I don't care." she smirked, pulling her hair harder until she winced in pain.

"Please, stop it! Kim begged, squeezing her eyes shut. Jack grasped Lindsey's wrist and glared at her when she refused to release Kim. After a short, evil staring contest between them, she finally released her.

"Jerry, are you just about done yet?" Rudy asked, impatiently.

"Almost, yo." Jerry replied, fiddling with the strap for her left leg, "I just have to figure out how to..."

"Give that to me!" Rudy snapped, taking his place at the foot of the bed and latching the leather around Kim's trembling ankle.

_I shouldn't ask anymore questions. I know that they won't answer me, but it's really disturbing not knowing what to expect. Why are they doing this to me? Oh my gosh! I've never been so frightened in my entire life before. I'm completely defenseless to them now. I-I just want to see my mother again!_

Rudy motioned with his hand for everyone to follow him as he walked towards the massive, metal door. And then, he searched around in his pocket for a small, grey remote. Once he located the remote, he pressed a big, red button and the door automatically opened.

"Okay, we're going to put tubes in her and needles and..." Rudy explained, leading the gang upstairs.

"Rudy. Before you get carried away with this, Kim's arm is going to fall off if that strap isn't loosened." Jack stated.

"Fine! You have permission." Rudy exclaimed, "As for the rest of you, stay with me."

Jack returned back to the white room. His hazel eyes widened in horror at the sight of her arm. It was quickly changing from golden peach to faded purple and she had lost the ability to move her fingers. Her arm was just laying there, lifeless and dreadfully numb.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Kim gasped, tensing up her muscles.

"Can you move your fingers?" Jack asked, unbuckling her right arm.

"NO!" Kim shouted in a panic, "But my entire arm is tingling really badly now! Make it stop, please!"

It felt like hundreds of snakes were wrapping around her arm and squeezing it. Once before she remembered experiencing this type of painful sensation when she was younger. It had occurred one night when she had awakened to tingling in her hand. She had cut the circulation off by sleeping on her it during the entire night. The only thing that she could do to make it feel better was to rub it.

Kim was shocked at the sight of Jack rubbing her arm. She stared at him with pain-filled, watery eyes in disbelief. Why would he be helping her? She totally didn't expect him to listen to her cries for help. His firm, gentle hands gradually soothed her aching, contracting muscles. It still hurt, but at least it was bearable this time.

"Jack, what are you doing?" asked an annoyed Rudy from the ceiling speakers. He was being watched by the others as usual.

"I'm coming, Sir." Jack replied, placing the strap around her arm, but Kim had other plans.

She slipped out of his light grasp and frantically reached across her body to unbuckle the left strap. Now that both arms were free, she immediately knew she had to quickly do the same for her ankles. Jack attempted to snatch both of her wrists together, but she punched his face hard. He jerked backwards, holding to his horribly stinging nose.

Kim had done it successfully. This was her golden opportunity to get away. She was free from the restraints and free from whatever they had planned for her. Now all she had to do was find an exit without getting caught.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Captured in the Dark**

**Part Four**

* * *

_Previously on Captured in the Dark: Kim tried to fight her way to freedom, but only to be caught and tied up. Lindsey made the dumb decision to cause Kim extreme pain; not wanting to realize it would injure her. But, thanks to Jack's concern for Kim's health, she was able to escape._

* * *

Kim ran out the door that was conveniently open at the time and hurried down the long hall with Jack following her. She had gotten a head start, so he was a good distance behind her; not enough to stop her. Kim made her way out the main doors and on down over the grassy hills of the outdoors.

Meanwhile, in the so-called 'torture room,' Milton noticed Kim running away on the cameras. He alerted Rudy.

"What?! We can't let her get away!" Rudy panicked, "Hurry, help Jack get her back!"

"Are you crazy?" Jerry stated, "That girl will tear us apart limb from limb. You've seen her skills. She's not an average girl. Kim is extraordinary."

"If you're so afraid of getting beat up, take these." Rudy spoke mockingly. He handed Jerry and Milton two tasers.

"Oooo. Cool, man." Jerry smiled, pressing the side button. Blue electricity flashed on the tip of the small device.

"Be careful with that." Milton warned, "Tasers really hurt."

"Ahhhhhhh!" Jerry screamed high-pitched after touching the blue light with his index finger.

"Why don't I get one?" Lindsey complained, "Give it to me Rudy!"

"I only have two." Rudy replied, "Now get going!"

The three secret agents hurried out of the room, in pursuit of Kim.

"This bad-boy is for me." Rudy laughed, quietly, pulling a third taser out of his pocket. He had one for Lindsey after all, but she wasn't going to get it.

* * *

Jack was proving to be difficult to lose, but finally, Kim was out of sight, somewhere deep in the woods; safe for the time being. He had lost her when she disappeared under another steep hill, but that didn't stop Jack. He had to find her before the others did.

At the bottom of the hill, he noticed a dark cave._ Could she have went in there? Kim must have ran in there because, I don't see anything beyond the trees moving. The rest of the land is flat, so she wouldn't be hard to find if she continued running south. If she's in that cave, Kim is intelligent. But so am I._

_What is that noise? _Jack turned around to see, in plain sight, the rest of the gang, minus Rudy, were at the top of the hill yelling as they were running down the grassy slope like a bunch of maniacs. _They're coming in the right direction at least. Is that tasers in their hands? I didn't know Rudy had tasers. This isn't good. Someone's going to get hurt. _

Milton, Jerry, and Lindsey finally made it to the base of the hill. Both Milton and Jerry were breathing heavy while Lindsey was giving them an evil glare. They slowed her down too much. She would've ran ahead of them a long time ago, but she preferred to stay in a group. She figured it would be safer for her, especially now since Milton and Jerry had weapons.

"Yo, Jack, look at these cool tasers." Jerry panted, trying to catch his breath, "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"You got to stop doing that." Milton chastised him.

"It was an accident, yo!" Jerry exclaimed, dropping the taser. He had electrocuted himself again.

"You idiots shouldn't be using those. Rudy should've gave both to me. I could double electrocute Kim." Lindsey snapped.

"All have you know, I am very educated in this particular weapon usage. Not once have I tased myself." Milton harped.

"Whatever. All I know is the next time I see that blonde, I'm going to make her feel serious pain." Lindsey replied, picking up the taser from the ground.

"Why are you so interested in hurting Kim?" Jack growled, angrily, "We're not supposed to do that."

"Why do you care so much about rules?!" Lindsey yelled, throwing her arms up in the air out of frustration, "Someday I'm getting out of this hell hole! Who needs dumb rules! Rules are meant to be broken."

"Rules are what make up the foundation of society." Milton jumped in the conversation once more, feeling insulted. He believed in rules and safety. What Lindsey was blabbing about was pure insanity.

"Breaking rules is only going to get you murdered. I know this for a fact. Rudy and I are very close. He told me things that I cannot tell you." Jack replied, "But, trust me, the things that I know are not good."

"Yo, why are you so special?" Jerry asked, irritably.

"I was chosen to go up in rank next summer." Jack answered, "Rudy is retiring. I'm going to be the new leader."

"Congratulations, man." Jerry smiled, patting him on the back, "My best friend is getting a promotion."

"Hey! What about me?" Milton exclaimed.

"You're my best friend, too." Jerry added, playfully getting Milton in a headlock and messing up his ginger hair, "By the way, what makes you so special? Milton is the genius of the group. Nothing against you, but shouldn't he be the leader instead of you?"

"Well, not to brag, but I am a third-degree black belt." Jack smirked, feeling cocky.

"We've wasted enough time blabbering. Let's go capture ourselves a blonde." Lindsey snarled, walking away while dragging Jerry and Milton by their shirt collars, nearly choking them in the process.

_Wrong direction. At least I'm pretty sure it's wrong. Kim has to be in that cave. Where else could she have gone?_ Jack looked up in the tree branches above his head. _Well, she's not up there. I don't even think she could've climbed a tree that fast. I was literally a couple feet away from her while she was running._

He ventured deep inside the dark cave. _Great, I can't see anything. Maybe if I listen I can hear her breathing?_ He held his breath, listening closely to the sounds around him, but there weren't very many sounds in the lonely, damp cavern, except for dripping water and an occasional frog, croaking in the distance. _Kim must be holding her breath, too. That's why I can't hear her. Smart girl._

* * *

Kim had ventured so incredibly deep in the cave that she didn't even notice Jack had discovered her. She had found an area with the sunshine beaming down a gaping hole in the center of the rock ceiling. She nestled herself in-between two large clay formations a few inches out of the light.

_I'll wait until night for my escape. They couldn't possibly spot me in these woods in the dark, but I don't know where I am, and I don't know what dangers are lurking beyond this cavern. For all I know, I could be in the Canadian wilderness. They have mountain lions and wolves there._

She was scaring herself, thinking of all the bad things that could happen to her. She even considered the fact she could get lost and never found. It's happened before to other people on the news back in Seaford.

_All I need to do is calm down._ Kim exhaled a deep breath. _I will be okay. What's the worst that could happen? Me falling face first in mud? I'd be more than okay with that, if it meant I wouldn't get physically harmed. I'm getting scared and I shouldn't. Home is not here. All I have to do is run and I'll find home._

Jack had decided to sneak deeper into the cavern. That's when he located the sunshine rays, shining down on a tiny pool of rain water. He was literally two or three feet away from Kim and he didn't even notice her, hiding in the shadows. But she certainly noticed him.

Instantly, she stopped breathing and placed her trembling hand over her mouth, trying to silence her frightened, chattering teeth.

"I sense your presence." Jack smirked, scanning the area; not yet locating her. He had heard her inhale a sharp breath for a split second.

Kim didn't answer. Her plan was to remain quiet until he'd give up and leave, but Jack had determination, and he wasn't leaving without her.

"I suggest you come out of hiding soon. You can't hold your breath forever." Jack added, crossing his arms over his chest.

She refused to move. And her lungs were beginning to feel constricted. She needed a breath of oxygen and quick, so she allowed air to flow through her nasal passages, but her rapidly pounding heart caused her inhalation to sound somewhat loud. Immediately, her brown eyes widened in terror.

"I heard that." Jack said, focusing his vision directly on the spot Kim was crammed on the floor between some large boulders, "Come over here and I promise to go easy on you."

Kim couldn't hold her breath any longer. Her rapid gasping for air echoed throughout the area as thoughts raced through her mind. _He knows where I am! What's he going to do to me?! What does he want?! Why does he want me to come to him?! Is he lying about going easy on me?! What's he going to do if I disobey his orders?! How am I going to escape now?! I have to think of something fast!_

"Don't underestimate me since I let you beat me up earlier." Jack added, "I did that for a reason."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, timidly. She decided to show herself by inching slowly out of the dark space and into the light.

"I can't reveal that to you, yet." he replied, "But in the meantime, you have to listen to me carefully. I know this doesn't make any sense, however you need to quit being tough. Pretend to be weak and fragile to me and the others and you'll have your freedom."

"Why?" Kim demanded, walking towards Jack and looking him in the eyes. _Whoa, he has nice, hazel eyes. I never really got the chance to see him up close and personal before. Usually we were fighting if I had been this near him. I never really noticed how handsome he is until now._

"You will find out in the future." Jack hesitated.

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for the nice reviews :) Dylan Brewer- I know where you live, too :)**

**~~Emily Jane L.^-^**


End file.
